Safety (i.e., limiting undesirable human or animal exposure to pesticides) and efficacy of control are some of the primary concerns when implementing pest control strategies. There is an ever present and evolving need for safer and more effective pest control measures, especially with regard to the control of insect pests. The present disclosure provides a safe, effective, and inexpensive pest control bait station configured for providing different forms of bait to the pests desired to be controlled.